


Present

by gyusboo (matchaccino)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad attempt on smut, hyung kink (kinda), im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaccino/pseuds/gyusboo
Summary: He looks at himself on the mirror, drowning in Mingyu's sweater with nothing but panties underneath. He cringes over how bold he is, and he's starting to regret his decision but there's no turning back now.It has been 21 minutes since he sent mingyu a picture of his current state with a message saying 'happy birthday, come get your present'. Mingyu left him on read.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> this work was unbetaed and undedited so apologies for any possible errors

  
Seungkwan sits at the edge of the bed, fidgeting. His palms are sweaty and his heart feels like its going to combust—he doesn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous, and it's ridicilous because he brought this upon himself.  
He looks at himself on the mirror, drowning in Mingyu's sweater with nothing but panties underneath. He cringes over how bold he is, and he's starting to regret his decision but there's no turning back now.

It has been 21 minutes since he sent mingyu a picture of his current state with a message saying _happy birthday, come get your present_. Mingyu left him on read. Seungkwan hopes that's a good sign.

He was about to lie down and maybe close his eyes for a bit to calm down when he heard someone entering their apartment, accompanied with hurried footsteps and a sound of someone bumping into something followed by a familiar yelp. Good lord.

The door finally opens and Seungkwan is met by a wide eyed Mingyu.

“Hi.” Seungkwan greets him with a loopsided smile. “What was that noise?”

“I-I bumped into the coffee table. But I’m fine.” Mingyu sounded breathless and his face is drenched with sweat, he must've ran home. Mingyu steps closer and holds Seungkwan's waist a little too hard. “Hi.”

“Hi again.” Seungkwan chuckles. Mingyu is clumsy, sometimes too eager like a puppy and he finds it endearing, _his_ lovely puppy. 

He wasn't sure who leaned in first, but suddenly their lips are pressed together, sighing at the lovely familiarity of each other’s lips. Mingyu pulls him closer and Seungkwan places his hands on Mingyu's broad shoulders. Mingyu licks at Seungkwan's lips, asking for entrance and Seungkwan lets him. Little encouraging moan escapes his lips as Mingyu's tongue explores every inch of his mouth eagerly. Mingyu moves his hand to hold Seungkwan's ass, and halts as he feels the flesh underneath. 

“You're wearing—?”

“Yes. please dont say it.” Seungkwan cuts him short. “It's embarassing.”

“It's embarassing but you're still doing it for me.” Mingyu cooed, sneaking his hand underneath the sweater. “You're so sweet.” Seungkwan huffed at that—he would usually smack Mingyu for teasing him, but he’ll give him a pass just for today.

Seungkwan whines as mingyu nips on his neck, sucking a dark purple mark on it with his hands still groping Seungkwan's ass—he swear Mingyu has some sort of infatuation with his ass. 

They move to the bed not long after, Seungkwan's (Mingyu's) sweater off and thrown away on the floor with Mingyu still fully clothed (Seungkwan hoped Mingyu would make him wear his sweater a little longer). Mingyu took lube and condom from their bedside drawer and places it beside the pillow for later. The bed shifts from the weight as Mingyu positioned himself on top of seungkwan.

“I love you.”

Mingyu presses their lips together before Seungkwan could answer, their kiss turning heated the next second. Mingyu leans down and grinds on Seungkwan, the friction eliciting a moan from the both of them. Mingyu is half hard already and it's embarassing how painfully hard Seungkwan is compared to him.

“You’re this hard already?” Mingyu lets out a breathy chuckle as he grinds onto Seungkwan again, peppering wet kisses to his neck. “Were you that excited, baby?”

“Y-yes,” Seungkwan chokes out. “I-I keep on thinking about what you would do to me and.. im sorry, this is supposed to be about you but im the one who's—”

Mingyu kisses Seungkwan agan, stealing the words he doesn't need to say. He drags Seungkwan's lower lip with his teeth before he pulls away and licks at it. He loves how Seungkwan always whimpers when he does that. 

“Don't be. I'm as excited as you are.”

“Good.” Seungkwan breathes. “Then don’t hold back.”

“I wasn't planning to."

Mingyu kisses Seungkwan one last time before slowly moving lower, lower, lower, leaving trails of kisses and kitty licks as he does so. He bites Seungkwan's panties and slowly drags it down, Seungkwan's face heats up at the sight—it was terribly sexy.

"Turn around, baby."

Seungkwan complies, now lying down on his stomach. He could feel Mingyu's hands on his ass, his cheeks being spread apart.

“Mingyu—oh—” Seungkwan pants into his pillow as Mingyu's tongue circle his rim. “What are you—”

“Eating you up.” Mingyu answers shortly. “I haven't done this before, have I?”

“No, I dont think—ah!”  
Seungkwan jerks away as Mingyu's tongue enters his hole tentatively, only to lean back the next. He grabs onto the sheets as he drowns in the strange sensation of mingyu's tongue inside of him. “This.. feels weird.. b-but I don't hate it.” He added as he felt Mingyu hesitate.  
Mingyu reaches to Seungkwan's cock, smearing precum to his length and starts stroking him. The string of ragged curses and pleas from the younger sounds like music to his ears, every stroke of his hand accentuated by the filthy noises Seungkwan made.

“Oh, fuck— _hyung_ —”

Mingyu halts and pulls back. “What?”

Seungkwan blinks. “I, uh, I slipped?”

Mingyu lowers his body on top of Seungkwan, resting his chest on Seungkwan's back. His erection is pressed against Seungkwan's ass and Seungkwan whimpers at how hard he already is. 

“Say that again.”

“H-hyung..? ah—”

That must've excite him somehow, because Mingyu is stroking him even more vehemently. Seungkwan felt a pang of pain as Mingyu bites another mark on his shoulder—Mingyu really bites a lot during sex, he takes his time marking Seungkwan all over and admires his work afterwards. Sometimes he'd purposefully leave it where it's visible, so that the whole world would know that Seungkwan is his. And Seungkwan allows it—he loves it when Mingyu brags about him.

“Hyung—hyung, stop..!” Seungkwan whines as he almost reached his breaking point. “I-if you keep this up, I will—”

Mingyu suddenly stops, only to flip seungkwan around so he's lying on his back facing Mingyu. His cheeks are tinted red and it's wet with sweat and tears, his hair tousled and bangs sticking onto his forehead. Yhere are dark purple marks scattered everywhere from his neck to his abdomen and thighs, and Mingyu marvels over how beautiful he is.

“Are you done staring..?” Seungkwan squeaks, covering half his face with one hand. '“It's embarassing..”

Mingyu ponders for a bit, and he glances at the mirror behind them.

“This won't do. I want you to see how beautiful you are.”

Mingyu reaches for the lube and condom and moves to sit at the edge of the bed, gesturing for Seungkwan to follow him. Seungkwan complies and sits between Mingyu's legs. They're both facing the mirror and seungkwan can see their reflection clearly—he gulps at the sight of himself naked with Mingyu still fully clothed behind him, and he's suddenly hyper aware of how exposed he feels right now. It's a strange feeling, both embarassment and heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

“Here.” Mingyu hands him the lube. “Put on a show for me, will you?”

Seungkwan swallows and nods. His hands are shaking as he takes the cap off, his skin burning from Mingyu's gaze through the mirror. He spreads his legs and leans back, Mingyu shifting backwards to give him enough space. He shuts his eyes closed as he inserts a digit.

“Ah ah, not like that.” Mingyu places his hand under Seungkwan's chin, lifting his head. “Don't close your eyes.”

Seungkwan's eyes flutter open, and Mingyu praises him by pressing gentle kisses to seungkwan's shoulder. Gaining his confidence, he puts in a second finger and sciccors himself. He bites his lips as he tries to adjust to the burn. “Keep going, baby.” Mingyu turns Seungkwan's head slightly so he could kiss him. “You're doing great.”

Seungkwan works hinself open as Mingyu whispers both encouraging and filthy words to his ear, it didn't take long for him to insert a third finger, and then forth, fucking into his hole with increased pace. 

“Four fingers?” Mingyu licks Seungkwan's earlobe, sending shivers all over the younger's body. He takes hold of seungkwan's cock again, thumbing his head teasingly. “Does touching yourself feel that good, sweetheart? Or do you want me to fill you in already?"

“Hyung—” Seungkwan whines as Mingyu strokes his length. He toys with his own prostate, the pleasure too much for him to handle. “Hyung—hyung—”

His patience finally comes to an end—Mingyu grunts and grabs Seungkwan's arm, pulling it away. Seungkwan whines at the loss, missing the feeling of being filled up already. Mingyu shifts backwards and instructs seungkwan to be on all fours, still facing the mirror. Mingyu (finally) strips then, throwing his clothes away carelessly. He tears off the condom packet wit his teeth and Seungkwan would laugh at him for being a show off if he's not as turned on as he is right now. He wiggles his ass impatiently and Mingyu laughs as he lines himself with Seungkwan's hole

"Seungkwan—"

“Fuck me, hyung.” Seungkwan bites his lip, knowing that Mingyu can see his face on the reflection. “ _Please_.”

Mingyu finally, finally pushes himself inside Seungkwan and they both sigh at the familiar feel of each other’s bodies. Mingyu lets Seungkwan adjust to the feeling before starting to move slowly, groaning at the feeling of Seungkwan taking him in. It didn't take long before Seungkwan starts moving his hips, seemingly frustrated with the slow pace.

“Fuck me.” Seungkwan whines.

“I'm doing that.”

“No, hyung...” he moves his hips forwards and slams himself towards Mingyu's crotch, eliciting a loud moan from the both of them. “Fuck me harder, like this, please, please—”

Mingyu pulls out only to thrust himself inside Seungkwan again, it only took one hard thrust and Seungkwan had already fell to the matress, Mingyu holding his hips steady as he picks up his pace. Seungkwan glances at the mirror, taking in the sight of Mingyu manhandling him and fucking him—struggling to keep his eyes open as his bangs fall to his face, his abs are sculpted beautifully and he's just so, so _perfect_.

Seungkwan yelps as Mingyu suddenly lifts him up, turns him around and drives him against a wall. He wraps his legs and hands around Mingyu's body for balance as Mingyu steadies his grip and enters him again.

Mingyu is in full control with this position, holding Seungkwan in place and fucking into him with a ruthless place leaving Seungkwan a breathless mess. His back keeps hitting the wall as Mingyu slams into him and it hurts but it feels oh so good—Mingyu is hitting his prostate better with this angle and his head feels blank from the pleasure.

“Oh—hyung, hyung—!”

“Seungkwan,” Mingyu keeps chanting his name like it's some sort of mantra. “Seungkwan, Seungkwan, _Seungkwan_ —”

Seungkwan cries out as he comes, white spurt spilling everywhere from his abdomen to the floor. Mingyu reached his limit soon after, crashing their lips together as he pushes him to the wall further, burying himself balls deep into Seungkwan as he comes.

Mingyu slowly walks backwards, and lets themselves fall into the bed. They stayed silent for a while, only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room.

“Fuck, my arms hurt.” Mingyu whines and stretches them.

“My ass hurt.”

Mingyu's chest shakes with laughter. He rolls to the side, letting Seungkwan fall down beside him. He gets up to remove his condom and lies down again, pulling the sheets over them. Seungkwan snuggles up to him instantly. They're going to regret this once they wake up but cleaning up could wait.

“Happy birthday, gyu.” Seungkwan mumbles into Mingyu's skin. “Sorry i couldn't prepare anything else.”

“It's okay.” Mingyu kisses the top of Seungkwan's head. “I know you've been busy lately.”

“Having you with me is the best gift i could ask for, anyway.”

Seungkwan snickers and hits Mingyu's chest lightly. “Good. you're so easy to please.”

Mingyu smiles and cups Seungkwan's face, sweeping away his bangs from his face. “Only because i love you.”

Seungkwan giggles and places a chaste kiss on Mingyu's lips, Mingyu chasing his mouth when he leans away. They press their lips together again, sharing lazy kisses with the energy they have left.

“I love you too, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> so i actually wrote this a day after mingyu's birthday but i couldnt find the courage to publish my work outsied of my private account.. until now  
> so yeah this was very late but hey better late than never!  
> i was quite nervous about posting this but.. thanks for reading :") your kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
